


Afraid

by honeydewed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, and is dealing with some anxiety, but his wife is there for him and keeps him from becoming too scared, he's just a nervous soon to be father, i promise this sounds more depressing than it actually is, link/malon - Freeform, malink, sort of a continuation of my last story from the forest but not really, you don't need to read one to understand the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewed/pseuds/honeydewed
Summary: Some days Link feels so happy he's afraid it might all be taken away from him.





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Link's a dork that loves his wife lol. I don't own these characters Nintendo does.

Courage isn't the absence of fear, he knows this to be true. It's stilled his hand from shaking as he stood swords in his palm as he planted his feet in the ground and quickly planned attacks based on his opponent. He felt fear churn in his stomach as he looked in the golden eyes of evil and plunged his sword into its dark heart. He felt the creeping anxiety ensnare him as he caught himself up in a loop and stared up at the formidable enemy above him. There isn't much left to be afraid of. He's grown into his sharp features and has little fears for the future albeit uncertain. He's come to understand that there are permanent pieces of his world that remain although other parts of it are out of reach.

Link's no longer a fairy child of the forest.

Once green clad dappled in sunlight from the forest's canopy with little more to do than enjoy the sweet apples and play with the Kokiri he'd been an happy child. Veiled in innocence and safety he felt more at peace once his ignorance had been lifted and he understood himself better. He wasn't a Kokiri and even though he thought of them fondly and as his family he knows what he is. The people of Castle Town whisper to his sweet wife about her otherworldly husband. He's nothing ethereal, nothing heroic, nothing strange—right? Malon's become one of the permanent pieces in his world that ground him. She chases away his nightmares and holds him against her soft chest as his blessed ears pick up her heart beat and her humming to him. She keeps his hearth warm and cooks for him. She sings him stories and tells him tales but he offers none of his own. She never asks or pushes though he's aware that she's curious. She never seems to listen to the few outlandish rumors a few of the ladies in town have made up for him.

He's heard a couple—he's been bewitched or he was a Kokiri that shed his form to be with a Hylian woman—they're all romantic tales but they aren't his. No one can know his story. At night he whispers his deeds into her hair and leaves out the grim and gory details so not to upset her sweet dreams.

There's nothing to fear. Despite the hanging of their king, the people of the desert have opened up to Hylians more and they've begun to trade. There are no dragons to slay, no beasts to bring to their knees, and no reason for him to lift his sword.

He must have been distanced because he feels his face encased by her palms. He cups her hands briefly before he strokes her hair and whispers in a tender tone, “Wife.” She's as sweet as the apples in the forest and he's absolutely insatiable when she's around. He can't help his roving hands from touching his plump wife. She's taken to caring solely for the house and acting as saleswoman because too much hard work will stress her and their child. He finds her shape absolutely delightful and she looks more delectable than normal. Her breasts have begun to swell—just a little and the swing of her hips has begun to change. Little more than a small bump betrays her but he touches it often. His hand which has wielded countless swords and weapons feel dirty and he isn't sure if he should touch her but she keeps his hand still. He feels her lips against his dirty cuticles and palm as she calls him lovely and if she says it then it must be true because he knows her to be honest. He tries to make beautiful objects with his hands. His knife carves little animals and he's set aside some rupees for paint. He's never made toys or painted them before but admittedly the pastime is more relaxing than him relentlessly hacking a sword into a dummy he's set up. He can spend more time with Malon if he's indoors after a long day's work. The flickering light of the warm flame illuminates her in a halo. He heard that expecting women house a certain glow to them. It's true. He perks once she notices him staring.

He's a fool, a lovesick fool, and at her shy smile can't help but feel some pride. The click of her knitting needles finally stop, “You're staring.”

She's never been one to mince her words and he's used to her being blunt. He grins at her true accusation. “You're so beautiful, how can I help myself?” he sheathes his knife and twists his horse about to show her his handiwork. In moments like this, he truly is afraid because she looks at him and he feels completely safe. Any doubts Link once held are all beaten away just by her presence. If anything happened to her he'd be lost entirely. She tucks her needles back and comforts him as she often does. Malon's uncanny ability to detect when he needs her should frighten Link but his arms snake around her and he thanks the Goddesses that she and he exist at the same time. “Don't leave,” she whispers into him at night as he prepares to roll out of bed. “Or if you must go, let me come. I can't sleep.” The field's no place for her at night with little more than a shawl around shoulders and the flimsy fabric of her nightgown. Malon claims that she's restless, too. Link's eyes focus on her stomach as they've been going there more and more often.

“Don't leave,” he says to her beneath the starry sky.

She would normally tease him for saying such a thing but his hands clasp hers and the look on his face is stern. “I won't,” she promises Link. “I am going inside, it's chilly isn't it? Please come back with me.” For the first time in years he leaves the moon and joins his wife in bed. There are no monsters to slay, calloused hands brush through her hair. There is no evil to defeat, Link feels her lips against his chin. There's no reason to be courageous, his hand brushes the soft curve of her shoulder. There's no reason to be afraid she kisses him again.

There's little reason to be courageous anymore, he decides as he presses his lips against her forehead and smothers his wife with kisses. Link supposes that isn't so bad as her breathing evens out and she sleeps. There's no reason to be vigilant or fearful, he thinks as he begins to drift off to sleep. So long as they're together he's sure it will be alright. 


End file.
